Notre Première Fois
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: La première fois de Kurt et Blaine écrite à ma façon. Lemon Klaine. Rated M.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir a tout le monde je vous retrouves avec un nouveau one shot sur Klaine qui parle de leur première fois comme vous avez pu le comprendre dans le titre, même si il est pas terrible. Je l'ai écrit en cours et donc maintenant je la partage avec vous j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Bien sur il y a du lemon. Donc sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouves en bas *cœur***  
**Notre Première Fois.**

Kurt et Blaine étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier en train de s'embrasser tendrement, ils n'avaient encore pas passé l'étape de la première fois. Kurt embrassa Blaine avec plus de fougue, le brun fut surpris mais il répondit au baiser de son petit-ami, il avait remarqué ces derniers temps que le châtain était de plus en plus tactile, et il adorait ça, mais il ne voulait pas que Kurt se force à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire, juste pour lui faire plaisir à lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Kurt avait vraiment envie de passer à l'acte. Il en avait même parler avec ses deux meilleures amies la semaine passée.

**FLASHBACK**  
_-Les filles il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, c'est très important, s'exclama Kurt en rentrant dans sa chambre, allant rejoindre Mercedes et Rachel sur son lit._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est à propos de Blaine, n'est ce pas ? demanda Mercedes._

_-Oui, soupira Kurt__._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Rachel, inquiète._

_-Rien, justement, répondit Kurt en baissant les yeux._

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Kurt, dit Mercedes, confuse._

_-Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt à... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, rougit Kurt._

_-Ouais on a compris, sourit Mercedes en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Kurt rigola doucement._

_-Mais je ne sais pas trop comment on pourrais t'aider, hésita Rachel._

_-Mais si, soupira Mercedes, Kurt, dis moi ce que tu as essayer de faire pour lui faire comprendre._

_-Eh, bien... rougit Kurt._

_-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Kurt, tu sais que tu peux nous dire, lui sourit Rachel._

_-Eh bien j'ai bien essayer de le toucher, enfin ses abdos et tout ça, pas en dessous, mais à chaque fois il me repousse et me dis que je n'ai pas à me forcer, que m'embrasser lui fait déjà plaisir et qu'on a besoin d'aller plus loin pour le moment, mais je sais qu'il veut aller plus loin..._

_-Ah oui et comment tu le sais, peut-être que lui non plus n'est pas prêt, suggéra Rachel._

_-Et bien il y a eu cette fois ou j'ai sentit son érection contre ma cuisse, et je l'ai même surpris une fois en train de se... enfin vous voyez... rougit Kurt._

_-Tu dois lui parler, Kurt, lui expliquer que tu as vraiment envie de le faire avec lui, je pense que Blaine est assez intelligent pour comprendre, tu lui as déjà expliquer, Kurt ? demanda Mercedes._

_-Non, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler je me défile._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Rachel._

_-Je suppose que j'ai encore un peu peur, mais je sais que je suis prêt à passer cette étape dans notre couple, je veux dire ça va bientôt faire six mois qu'on sort ensemble._

_-Alors la prochaine que ça devient un peu chaud, tu lui parles, d'accord. Tu vas voir c'est géniale ! s'exclama Rachel._

_Kurt et Mercedes furent choqués._

_-Rachel, comment tu sais ça, tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda Kurt._

_-Bah oui, je vous rappelle que ça fait presque un an que je suis Finn._

_Les deux amis se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

Blaine allongea doucement Kurt sur le lit et fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du châtain, ce dernier gémit doucement. Il sentais que c'était le moment pour parler à Blaine.

-Blaine, soupira Kurt quand le brun lui mordit gentiment le cou.

-Humm, marmonne t-il.

-Faut que je t'avoues un truc, répondit Kurt.

Blaine se redressa, regardant Kurt avec un regard plus que confus et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bébé ?

-Tu sais je ne me force pas, Blaine.

-Comment ça ? demanda Blaine, je ne comprend pas.

-Quand on est intime tous les deux, à chaque fois tu me dis que je n'ai pas à me forcer pour te faire plaisir, je voulais que tu saches que je si je fais ça, c'est que j'en envie, parce que je sais que si je ne voudrais pas le faire tu ne me l'imposerais pas, alors maintenant, je te le dis, nous sommes seuls chez toi pour tout le week-end et j'ai très envie de toi.

-T... tu es sur, mon cœur ?

-Oui, Blaine, j'en suis plus que sur, je t'aime et je veux tout faire avec toi, sourit Kurt.

-Tu es tellement parfait, Kurt, je t'aime tellement, murmura Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi, maintenant embrasse moi, s'il te plaît mon amour, dit Kurt sur le même ton.

-Avec plaisir.

Blaine se coucha près de Kurt et embrassa doucement Kurt sur la bouche, ce dernier soupira de plaisir et de soulagement, Blaine avait compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment et ils allaient le faire, Kurt gémit un peu à cette pensée, il se demanda si il allait être au dessus ou au dessous, mais il fut coupé dans ces pensées quand il sentit la main de Blaine se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Le brun remonta sa main, jusqu'à atteindre son torse, qu'il caressa, découvrant le torse de son petit-ami. Kurt lui passa ses mains autour du cou de Blaine, et lui demanda silencieusement de s'allongea sur lui, Blaine hésita, ayant peur que Kurt soit effrayé en sentant son début d'érection, mais il s'installa quand même sur le corps du châtain, ce dernier sentit le sexe de Blaine se frotter contre sa cuisse, à travers de son pantalon et il gémit. Blaine fut rassuré, sa main remonta sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami et il taquina son téton gauche, ce qui fit gémir Kurt, il continua jusqu'à ce que le petit bout de chair soit dur puis il fit la même chose avec l'autre se délectant des soupirs et des gémissements de Kurt. Il redescendit sa main et tira sur le bas du tee-shirt pour le lui retirer, ils durent rompre le baiser pour pouvoir passer le tee shirt de Kurt par dessus sa tête. Dès que le tee-shirt fut retirer, ils reprirent leur baiser, Kurt dirigea ses mains vers la chemise de Blaine et commença à détacher les boutons, quand il eut finit ceci, il retira la chemise des épaules de Blaine et ce dernier la jeta au sol.

-Tu es magnifique, Kurt, je t'aime tellement, chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

-Toi aussi tu es magnifique, Blaine, je t'aime.

Blaine descendit ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de Kurt et releva son regard vers le châtain.

-Je peux ? demanda t-il un petit sourire sur le visage.

Kurt hocha la tête, lui rendant son sourire. Blaine déboucla la ceinture et commença à descendre le pantalon, observant le magnifique corps de Kurt se dévoiler, Kurt souleva ses fesses pour aider Blaine a lui retirer son jean, quand celu fut fait, Blaine voulut enlever son pantalon à lui aussi, mais Kurt l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne. Blaine le regarda ne comprenant pas le geste de son petit-ami.

-Je veux te l'enlever, sourit Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit aussi et le laissa lui enlever son pantalon. Le pantalon fut vite oublié et le geste que fit Kurt surpris Blaine au plus haut point, Kurt avait poser sa main sur le boxer de Blaine et caressait doucement le sexe en érection de ce dernier par dessus du caleçon. Blaine sentit un long frisson le parcourir, et ce n'était que le début, Kurt passa sa main dans le boxer du brun et prit délicatement le sexe imposant de Blaine dans sa main, il l'admira pendant quelques secondes et commença à faire de lents vas et viens dessus, Blaine gémit longuement ne s'attendant pas à un geste pareil de la part du châtain. Kurt allait passer son pouce sur le gland de Blaine, quand ce dernier l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Pardon, désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Kurt, inquiet.

-Non mon coeur, sourit amoureusement Blaine, c'est juste que si tu continues comme ça , je ne pourrais pas tenir.

-Oh... répondit simplement Kurt.

Blaine allait l'embrasser quand Kurt lui demanda:

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait tout enlever ?

Blaine ne répondit pas, à la place il lui sourit et enleva le boxer de son petit-ami, Kurt fut géné d'être autant exposé, mais Blaine le rassura:

-Tu es encore plus magnifique que je pensais.

Kurt rougit et l'embrassa tendrement, pendant que Blaine retirait son propre boxer, leurs verges se frottèrent sans aucune épaisseur et un long gémissement sortit de leur bouches, Kurt mordit la lèvre de Blaine, ce qui fit grogner Blaine. Ce dernier tendit son bras et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il posa tout sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt, mordant, léchant et suçant sa peau, bien vite une marque sombre apparut sur la peau de son petit-ami et il sourit fier d'avoir marquer le châtain. Il embrassa une dernière fois le suçon et saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant pour enduire ses doigts du liquide, il approcha un premier doigt près de l'entrée de son petit-ami et caressa doucement l'ouverture du corps du plus vieux, Kurt sursauta quand il le sentit.

-Détends toi mon cœur.

Kurt respira un grand coup et se détendit. Blaine sourit et commença doucement à pénétrer Kurt avec un premier doigt, il attendit quelques instants, le temps que Kurt s'habitue à la sensation.

-Bouges, ordonna Kurt.

Blaine obéit et commença bouger son doigt dans la chaleur de son petit-ami, bien vite il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt et il les dirigea droit vers la prostate de Kurt qui hurla de plaisir.

-Oh oui, Blaine, ici encore !

Blaine répéta son geste et un autre cri sortit de la bouche du châtain. Il en profita pour rajouter un troisième droit qu'il continua a courber contre la prostate de Kurt, il fit des derniers mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer un peu plus les chairs de Kurt avant de sortir ses doigts. Il attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait laissé sur le lit et l'ouvrit avec précaution, ne voulant surtout pas le casser, puis quand cela fut fait il le déroula sur son sexe, droit et prêt pour l'action. Kurt appréhendait ce moment, il espérait ne pas avoir trop mal, il sentit le gland de Blaine frotter contre son entrée et il haleta, Blaine commença doucement et lentement à se glisser en Kurt, ce dernier essayait de calmer sa respiration, quand Blaine fut enfin entrer en entier en Kurt, il s'arrêta pour que Kurt puisse s'habituer à sa présence, beaucoup plus imposante que trois doigts, il se pencha et atteignit les lèvres de Kurt, il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Kurt lui sourit.

-Ça va ? demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

-Mieux que jamais, sourit Kurt, tu peux bouger, mais va lentement.

Blaine hocha la tête et commença ses lents vas et viens, Kurt gémissait déjà de plaisir. Blaine se retira de Kurt, ne laissant que son gland en lui, et revint entièrement en lui, frappant sa prostate, ce qui fit crier le châtain, Blaine grogna et il alla de plus en plus vite, frappant la petite boule sensible à l'intérieur du corps de Kurt, ce dernier ne pouvait plus rien faire à part gémir, il sentit la main de Blaine s'enrouler autour de son sexe et le brun commença à faire des vas et viens en rythme avec ses coups de rein ce qui mena Kurt à l'orgasme, sa bouche s'ouvrit laissant sortir un long et fort cri, qui ressemblait à Blaine, de longs jets de sperme jaillirent de son sexe pour atterrir sur son torse et le poing de Blaine. Ce dernier sentit les muscles de son petit-ami se resserrer autour de sa verge, il se libéra en Kurt, le tout dans le préservatif bien sur.

A bout de force, Blaine s'effondra à côté de Kurt, ce dernier essayait de calmer sa respiration.

-Mon dieu, Blaine, c'était parfait, s'exclama Kurt.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon amour, sourit Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils allèrent prendre une douche tous les deux et allèrent se coucher, épuisés.

-Bonne nuit, chéri, dit Kurt.

-Bonne nuit, mon beau.

**Le lendemain**  
-Alors, Kurt ça y est tu es un homme, s'exclama Rachel.

-Rachel, moins fort mon père est à la maison, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de réavoir LA conversation.

-Pardon, elle baissa le ton de sa voix, alors ça y est, vous l'avez fait.

-Oui et c'était parfait.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Kurt, sourit Mercedes.

-Merci 'Cedes, répondit Kurt.

**Voilà ce One Shot est fini j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Bisous et à la prochaine.**  
**Donnez moi vos impressions. La case juste en dessous est faites pour ça.**


End file.
